Evil Frontier
by Milinkfan89
Summary: Officer Alice Abernathy worked as a Fairview City Police Officer and she had the perfect life and the perfect family. She lost it all in less then a month when the N-3 Virus outbreak happened. Then the T-Virus appeared from basically nowhere...and weirdest of all a dopleganger called Project Alice. Rated M for future ideas and langauge.


She opened her eyes looking out the window as her husband spoke. "Come on babe; let's get that beautiful ass out of bed." She smiled sitting up looking at him. She stepped into the bathroom washing up and pulling on her Fairview City Police uniform before stepping into the kitchen and looking at her daughter.

"You want…cereal?" Her daughter nodded. Alice turned around to open the cabinet fixing her daughter, Leila, cereal and her husband, Carlos, came up behind her hugging her and she laughed before whispering out. "I want you tiger…" He grinned and then Leila spoke.

"Please get a room…" Carlos looked over at Leila.

"Sorry." He turned around to leave for work before Alice stopped him.

"Hey I need you to take Leila to school today. Today's the day we raid the Secrenom Facility. All this N-3 crap is getting ridiculous." Carlos nodded.

"Hurry up Leila, We have to go now." Leila finished her cereal and followed after her father as Alice grabbed her belt, gun, and police badge before stepping outside the house locking it behind her and she stepped up to her police car. She picked up the walkie talkie and spoke into the receiver.

"Officer Alice Abernathy reporting for duty here." There was a lot of crackling and static before a reply came out.

"_Head directly to Brockshom Officer Abernathy, the rest of your squad's on the way." _She had turned around and headed to the location even before the officer had finished speaking. Brockshom was where they were heading for the helicopter to pick them up. She got there soon enough and parked the cruiser. She stepped out of it closing the door behind her before stepping up to the helicopter.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Alice stepped into the helicopter as one of the other officers, looked at her.

"Go in, free the prisoners, get out. No casualties. HA! As if. I bet you $300 dollars Secrenom will send everything they've got after us."

Alice laughed. "You're on Nastya. (Yes, THE Nastya) I can afford to lose $300 dollars."

"Hey, you two are you done yet?" They both looked up and nodded.

"Yea, yea Pastor, don't get your panties in a bunch." Nastya grinned at Alice as Pastor muttered something about being ungrateful. Doggs chuckled.

"I told you you'd regret getting in a squadron with girls Pastor." Alice stepped into the back of the helicopter before walking out holding a RIOT suit.

"RIOT suits? Really?" Pastor jerked a thumb to Doggs.

"His idea." She shook her head as the medics began pulling on their equipment and everything else they'd need and when they got to the Secrenom building they all jumped and rolled landed on their feet as the helicopter left. The other helicopters soon arrived and the last two helicopters that arrived landed and were packed full of weapons. The other squads went up first and then Alice's squad went up.

Pastor went in and came back out with two Rifles slung across his back and a Chester shotgun. Doggs followed suit and came out with a Ak-47 and two Skorpions. Nastya came out with a grenade launcher and a pistol. Alice stepped inside and then was taken aback. "Holy Shit…why is there so much…it's a lab full of scientists!" She shook her head as she grabbed and SMG, Two Pistols, a Skorpion, and a Chester shotgun, with plenty enough ammunition.

When she came back out Pastor, Doggs, and Nastya stood by the rooftop door each holding a RIOT shield and waiting for her. She shook her head as she grabbed a RIOT shield and followed suit. Doggs nodded at Nastya and motioned for Pastor to back up as Nastya kicked the door down. "Go! Go! Go! Go!" Doggs stormed into the base Nastya following after him, Alice following her and Pastor taking up rear as the other officers waited for Alice's team to clear the floor.

Doggs shouted back at them. "Everyone take a floor. I'll take the 25th, Nastya 24th, Alice 23rd, Pastor, take the 22nd." Alice stormed down the stairwell kicking open the door to the 23rd floor storming in and breaking into every room examining it and then shouting out "CLEAR!" She stepped up to the last room and kicked down the door and she grew cautious. This room was dark the light was flickering on and off as she clicked on her flashlight examining the room. Lying on a desk was a Secrenom key card she picked it up and then picked up a note that was underneath it.

_4/5/18_

_To Leo:_

_I've done as you asked and sent this all-access key to your office. It will open all the doors even B3, B4, and B5. I highly advise however that you do not. You know as well as I do that that would be disastrous. This key will access the locked room you spoke about but I cannot help but be curious why you wish to get in there?_

_From, _

_Jill._

Alice reread the note twice making sure she read it correctly then shook her head. "This doesn't make any sense…this note was dated two days ago…what happened to cause the building to be abandoned." She opened the door in the corner of the room and she stepped back in horror. "Holy Shit…" There was a man kneeling on top of a body ripping the flesh off of the body growling and devouring the flesh, when she cursed the man looked up at Alice his face covered in blood and he sprang at her. "FUCK!" She was suddenly very glad she had brought the Riot shield.

The man-if it could still be considered that-crashed against the RIOT shield as she kicked it backwards shooting it three or four times with her shotgun. She breathed backing against the walls her eyes wide with shock as the walkie-talkie on her uniform crackled with Nastya, Doggs, and Pastor's voices. "_Officer Abernathy? Alice? Alice report._

_Alice! Alice report god damnit!_

_Alice are you ok? What happened? Give me a damn answer now Alice._" Alice slowly reached up and spoke. "I…I'm okay…get down here now. You guys need to see this shit." She closed her eyes laying her head against the wall behind her and she had a memory, only it wasn't hers. She'd never done that before…had she?

_She had fallen out of ventilation shaft behind several rows of umbrella soldiers blocking the elevator and she had stepped up behind them throwing several shurikans at them hitting just the right spots to kill them. She had then ran up and used the dead body of one of them as a ramp flipping in midair twirling the sword and bringing them up cutting off two of the soldier's heads' twirling around one of them shooting at her and breaking her sword and she had thrown it, and it had cut through his head piercing his skull._

_She had started to relax before she had heard the sound of a gun being loaded and when she looked up she saw several more. Her eyes had widened, literally, and the floor had erupted; exploding and killing all the soldiers. She had then stepped up towards where they had been to see even more of the soldiers, she had about to do the same to them when the bullet pierced through her back, once, twice, three times. She had died and the soldiers crowded around her body to make sure._

"_Boys…is that anyway to treat a lady." They looked up to see three more of Alice standing there two of them holding guns and grinning as they shot down the soldiers, killing them and the third twirled swords around in her hands and after they were all dead the three Alice's ran into the door but the last one stopped, looking up at a camera, and shooting it three times. _

**A/N- That's chapter one done and in chapter two Alice Abernathy meets Alice Abernathy. And the T-Virus meets the N-4 virus. Hooray for having my writer's block move away for just a little bit.**


End file.
